International House of Shade: Germany
International Big Brother House of Shade: Germany was the fifth season in the online competition series International House of Shade, continuing in the European trend and sending their housemates to the country of Germany. The blog for the season is: Germany Hosts General Format The housemates were divided into two houses; Rich and Poor. Each week there would be a competition and the Rich winner would be safe and the Poor loser would be nominated. Each housemate would then nominate within their house one other housemate. The housemate with the most nominations in each house would be nominated. The housemate out of the final nominees with the fewest public votes to stay would leave IHOS: Germany. Twists Big Brother Village: A twist used by the German series, this twist place the housemates into 1 of 2 houses: The Rich House where every week the housemates compete for immunity, and the Poor House, where housemates compete to avoid facing the public vote. Housemates could only nominate people from their respective houses. Returning Players: This season the newbies to the IHOS series would be facing off against 8 returning players of seasons past. Dom later became an intruder to the game during week 4. Swapping Houses: It was revealed during week 2 that the status of houses were very fluid, as a competition would be held each week, granting the winner the ability to swap 1 housemate from each house with each other. Intruders: During week 4, 2 intruders entered into the game, Ashley and Dom as full housemates and were eligible to win the game just like any other housemate. Housemates Nomination History : This housemate started in/is in the Rich House : This housemate started in/is in the Poor House Notes *Note 1: For not nominating on time, Benjamin received a penalty nomination as a result *Note 2: This week was a double eviction, where anyone who received a nomination point being nominated in their respective houses, and at the end of the week, the least votes to save in each house, would end up being evicted *Note 3: This week intruders to the game Ashley and Dom entered the house as full fledged housemates and redistributed the houses that the housemates were in. *Note 4: This week was BBUS/CAN week, meaning that instead of following the German format, the game would follow the North American format, where an HOH would name 2 nominees, a POV would be played and if used, the HOH would name a replacement nominee, and at the end of the week, the house would vote to evict. *Note 5: For not nominating on time, Billy received a penalty nomination as a result *Note 6: This week the houses became one and the housemates could nominate any housemate that was eligible *Note 7: This week there were no nominations and the highest placing housemate in the challenge won immunity and a spot in the finale, while all other housemates were immediately forced to faced the public vote. *Note 8: The lowest placing housemate in the challenge was evicted immediately before facing the public vote. *Note 9: This week was a double eviction and the 2 housemates who received the least votes to save were evicted instead of the normal 1. *Note 10: Instead of voting to save, the public was voting for who they wanted to win the season, and whomever among Billy, Colin, Dom, Lauren, and Timmy received the most votes would win the season.